board_games_galorefandomcom-20200214-history
Elysium
Overview Mythic Greece. As an upstart demigod, you want to earn the favor of the Olympians and become a figure of legend yourself. Gather heroes and powerful artifacts, please the gods and bear their power to write your own epic tale. Let your allies achieve their destiny and enter the Elysium, home of the glorious and the brave. Once the stories are written, only one demigod will be chosen to stand at the side of Zeus. Elysium is a game of set collecting and combinations in which players recruit cards representing heroes, items, powers and gods. These cards have many different powers and you can create powerful combination to earn gold (the help of the gods) and victory points (the favor of the gods). Each card belongs to one of the eight Olympians gods (a family), and shows a level (1 to 3). During the five turns of the game, players will try to transfer their cards to the Elysium and write their own Legends, which are series of cards from the same family or from different families of the same level. The more epic the Legends, the more favor from the gods they’ll earn. But as they go to Elysium, most cards lose their power and players will therefore have to renounce some of their combinations ! A game of balance and opportunity with simple action, but constant dilemmas and complex strategies. How to Play * Game Mechanics: This is a card drafting set collection game. Each round players take turns using their colored columns to draft cards from a tableau. The cards give special abilities, gold or new ways to acquire victory points. At the end of a round players can move cards to their Eysium where any special powers are lost but collections of level sets and family sets score points. * Round Summery: *# Phase 1 Awakening: *#* Remove any cards left in the central Agora. *#* Draw cards from the draw pile and place them face-up in the Agora, until there is are 3 plus the number of players. *# Phase 2: Actions: Players take 4 turns doing the following actions. *#* Take either 1 Family card from the Agora or 1 Quest. In the 4 turns each player must take 1 Quest and 3 cards total. *#* When taking a Family card, the player must have the matching colored columns shown on the card. The player then adds the card to the top of his player board in their Domain and removes 1 column from player board. *#* Special powers may be activated from cards in a players Domain. *# Phase 3: Writing Legends: *#* Reallocate the player order discs according to the Quests taken in Phase 2. *#* Receive gold and victory points as shown on the Quest. *#* Players may optionally transfer cards from their Domain to their Elysium. The number of cards a player may transfer is shown on their Quest. Gold must be paid equal to the level of any card transferred. *# Phase 4: End of Epoch *#* Return columns to player board and straighten any activated cards in Domain. *#* Advance epoch marker. * End Game: The game ends after 5 epochs. * Victory: The player with the most victory points acquired from VP tokens, Chronos cards, and Legend sets wins the game. * Rules and References Official Website BoardGameGeek Review